


Feeling the Heat

by Flightglow32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32
Summary: Hermione has a little problem when magical maintenance strike causing the Heat to rise. A/B/O fic. Smut





	Feeling the Heat

For the third day in a row, Hermione found herself pressed against Draco Malfoy in the lift. 

 

She wasn’t entirely sure how this kept happening. The universe must be conspiring against her. She worked in International Magical Cooperation department, he worked in Magical Games and Sports. Their paths would cross occasionally but not normally like this. 

 

These days the lifts were always congested first thing in the morning. Every member of staff was required to go to the first floor to sign in and out. Hermione didn’t understand why that couldn’t be done in the atrium but had long given up trying to apply common sense to government policies. 

 

Magical maintenance were on strike. It had started small, just bad weather outside the windows. That was three weeks ago. Since then, they had learned how to cause real chaos. They messed with the atmospheric charms, making it very, very warm. This was particularly a problem for Hermione. The potions she took only worked if her body temperature stayed below 38C. 

 

Through a dependence on a potent mix of potions, Hermione had managed to keep it a secret that she was an omega. Omegas would be married off to the highest bidder. Most did what they could to avoid detection. So far, her use of potions had been so successful that she had even avoided ever going into to heat. 

 

38C was the magic temperature. The one where, if she reached it, every potion she took would fail to work. Best case scenario was that someone would be close enough to smell the change and report her. Worst case scenario… immediate heat. She dreaded to think what would happen to her if that happened right now. Looking around there were three alphas in the lift with her. The very warm lift. Two of the alphas were the other side of the lift, the other… well the other was pressed tight against her back. 

 

Hermione sometimes wondered if fate hated her. Her first ever best friend was hunted through most of their teen years, something which caused her to be put in the target zone too. As she turned eighteen, she began to present. It had been difficult, being on the run while constantly brewing the potions she needed. Sending the boys off together to gather berries or whatever excuse she could think up so she could have some privacy to relieve the tension that existed constantly now. 

 

Every second, of every day, she was horny. No potion could fix that. No amount of masturbation either. The only thing that would make it go away would be to have sex with an alpha. 

 

Wetness pooled between her thighs as her body became aware of the alpha stood behind her. She needed the lift to open soon. She cast her wandless and non-verbal self diagnostic spell to see her temperature flash on her arm. 37.6c. She felt Malfoy begin to sniff the air. His chest rumbled, sending vibrations through her. 

 

The lift doors opened and Hermione practically fell out in her rush to escape. There was no reprieve from the heat in the corridor. Part of her wondered if this was deliberate attempt by the ministry to weed out hidden omegas. The rest of her just wanted to be inside her office with the door locked and warded. 

 

Hermione could feel his steady steps behind her as she rushed to her office. She almost had the door closed before his hand was there, gripping the door, pushing it open to allow himself in. Draco closed the door behind himself, locked and warded it. This wasn't quite how she had planned to have her door locked and warded. 

 

Her temperature flashed on her arm, 37.8c. Her office was as oppressively warm as the rest of the building. Cooling charms barely helped unless applied close to the skin. She cast one around the back of her neck. 

 

“So, I know what you are?” Draco said from his place by the door. “How have you hidden it for so long? Potions? Charms? A mix of the two? You are a rather accomplished witch, but why would you  _ want  _ to hide this long?” 

 

“I don't want to be sold off like some broodmare to the alpha the ministry wants to sniff up to the most,” Hermione said yanking off her robes and undoing the first few buttons of her shirt. She couldn't afford to be modest. Not when she was enclosed with an alpha in an overheated room. 37.7c. 

 

“So… then pick one. We aren't all awful. How in Merlin’s name do you survive your heats?” 

 

“I've never had one and I never intend to,” Hermione said sticking her wand inside her shirt. Hermione sighed at the feeling of cold air hitting her chest. A strangled groan reverberated from by the door. “I'm sorry but I need to get my temperature down or my potions won't work. I could go into full heat right here and now.” 

 

“I fail to see how that's a bad thing. From my point of view of course,” Draco said laughing. “I could report you, you know.” 

 

Hermione flinched before turning to face him. His eyes flicked down to her half open shirt that was exposing far more of her chest than was appropriate for the workplace. 

 

“You wouldn't,” Hermione said glaring at him. 

“Why not? I have enough money that the ministry would give you to me without a moment's hesitation. I could have you in my bed tonight. I would much prefer it if you pick me willingly, it would save me a great deal of gold and trouble,” Draco said leaning against the door folding his arms across his chest. His eyes lingered once more on her open shirt. Hermione gripped the edges, pulling them closed. 

 

“I’d make your life hell if you did that to me,” Hermione spat at him. 

 

“You can't hide forever, Granger. They will find you eventually. There are worse alphas than me to end up with. Once your heat comes you won't care what alpha is fucking you. I've heard of parties alphas go to to share an unmated omega. The last time the omega died from an overextended heat. I would never, ever do that to you. I would take care of you the way an alpha should care for their omega. Of course, if you are dead set against me, McLaggen is sniffing around after omegas, he's very well connected, he might even win the bid over me,” Draco said casually. Hermione shuddered. She wasn't sure which of those possible futures scared her most. Probably McLaggen. 

 

Hermione looked at the man leaning against her door. Really looked. In a way that she had avoided doing so far. He wasn't bad looking she was forced to admit. He smirked as she looked him up and down. His fingers came up to his buttons, loosening One, after another, after another. Exposing the pale skin beneath. She had forgotten to breathe. Her eyes glued to the progress of his hands. She let out a shaky breath as he popped the top button of his trousers, looking up at her through his eyelashes as he did so. 

 

“Rather warm in here, don't you think?” Draco said as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders exposing his bare torso to her gaze. She blinked and shook her head as she finally tore her eyes away from him. Damn pheromones. 37.9. 

 

Looking up from her arm she saw Malfoy's eyes fixed on her arm. He'd seen it too. 

 

“So what? I just spread my legs for you and we live happily ever after?” Hermione asked sarcastically. 

 

“Well… yeah,” Draco said eyes full of amusement. “Why is it so hard for you to admit that you might want me? Your body is probably going to make the decision for you soon. I could leave, but we both know that's not what you want now, is it?” 

 

“No,” Hermione said as a blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

“Say it. Say you want me,” Draco said walking over to where she stood against the bookcase that lined her walls. 

 

“I… I want… I want you,” Hermione said just before a red 38c glowed on her arm. She gasped as heat spread through her. Her blood began to boil, it felt as though flames were spreading across her entire body. She was vaguely aware of hands removing her clothing, her back being pressed against the books, her whole body lifted as another pressed against her. She sobbed as the fire engulfing her intensified in her lower groin. She felt something hard nudging at her entrance, pressing into her, filling her completely. The fire began to cool to a regular warmth, a forehead that was pressed against hers moved away. Cold hands traced her heated skin as words were murmured against her neck. 

 

“Are you okay? Are you with me? Is this better?” Question after question fell from Draco's lips are he pressed kisses against the gland in her neck. She realised he felt cool only because her own body was so inflamed.  

 

“I… I…” Hermione gasped as speech began to be possible. “I didn't know it would…” 

 

“It's not supposed to. You've surpressed it for so long that now it has an opening it's…” Draco said staying maddeningly still. 

 

Hermione needed more, she wanted more. Barely aware of her surroundings her sole focus was the man sheathed inside her. 

 

The flames inside her had died to a simmer. The warmth swirling around her body began to feel pleasant. 

 

“I need… I… please, I…” coherence was not her strong point right then. He shook with the effort of staying still. Hermione cupped her hand to his cheek, lifting his face to hers. She pressed her lips against his, licking and nipping his lower lip until he took the hint and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck 

 

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Hermione purred against his lips as she rolled her hips as much as she could with the limited room she had. 

 

The heat swirling around her body felt good now, the pain from the beginning had faded away. Draco began to pull out of her slowly, watching her face the whole time. After a few thrusts like this he span them around, depositing her onto her desk. He swept the whole thing clear as he laid her down, spreading her legs wide with his cock still buried deep inside her. 

 

Hermione watched him as he pulled out with the same desperately slow pace, leaving her completely this time. He stared down at her core, she whimpered at the loss of him, needing him back inside her. He brought his fingers down between her legs, spreading her wetness over her clit making her cry out. He slipped two fingers inside her, pulling them out before bringing them up to his mouth to lick clean. 

 

Draco slid his cock back inside her at the same pace he inserted his damp fingers into his mouth. 

 

“I just wanted a taste,” Draco said as he started to thrust inside her. “I hate that we had to skip foreplay this time. Next time I'll make sure we have enough time that I can kiss and touch every part of you. If you let me bind us, I can satisfy you in so many ways.” 

 

Draco grabbed her wrist bringing the scent gland there up to his mouth. She gasped when he licked it with one firm lick. That small spot on her wrist had become just as sensitive as her clit. The pad of his thumb brushed across the same spot on her other wrist in time with his licks, and thrusts from his hips. It was too much. 

 

He slammed into her hard, grinding his pelvis against her clit as he sucked hard on one wrist, pressing firmly against the other. The pleasant warmth in her belly exploded through her as she gripped his cock tight. 

 

He slipped out of her still hard, having held off from his own release. 

 

“You didn't…” Hermione said as she sat up looking down. 

 

“No, I wanted to… I want to knot. But not here. Anyone could come along. Let me take you home with me so we can finish what we started properly. I want you in my bed. Your heat is going to last a few days. You're going to be most you just after you come so decide quickly, do you want to come home with me?” Draco asked quickly. He bent down to rummage in their discarded clothing. Standing up with two wands in his hands he threw one to her. 

 

“We can't apparate out of the ministry,” she said as she watched him lean back against the bookcase. His hard cock still bobbed in front of him covered with her slick. In fact, her slick cover the front of his thighs up to almost his belly button. He made no attempt to wipe himself though. 

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Yes, Draco. Please take me home,” Hermione said smiling up at him. 

 

“Touch the ring with the green gemstone,” Draco said holding out his hand. Hermione did as she was told, touching her index finger to the stone. The heat was beginning to build inside her again. Draco tapped his wand to the ring before it dragged them both away. 

 

“That was an illegal Portkey,” Hermione gasped as they landed on what she assumed was Draco's bed. A large canopy with soft cotton sheets and decadent hangings. 

 

“You're an illegal omega,” Draco countered. Hermione laughed as he compared their crimes. He was leaning over her parting her legs, then suddenly his head dipped between them. Her hands fisted the sheets as she endured the onslaught of Draco's tongue. 

 

“Alpha, please… it's my heat I can't…” 

 

Draco moved instantly. Hermione blinked and he was inside her again. She sighed in relief at the feeling of him stretching her, filling her. He seemed bigger this time, but perhaps she was just more aware. Having been close already before he entered her, she came hard fluttering around him after just a few thrusts. Hard, fast thrusts. He pulled out of her quickly this time. He was panting hard as he rested next to her. 

 

“I can't come if you aren't inside me. Not during my heat,” Hermione panted. “You haven't come yet, is it not… is it not good for you.” 

 

“Is it not… it's bloody fantastic. Being inside you is an amazing, life altering experience. I don't think I could ever get enough of you.There's something I want. It's why I'm holding off from coming yet. Barely.”

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“You. You to be mine forever. Let me mark you,” Draco said running a finger down her neck gland. She shivered under his touch. She appreciated him asking. Not many alphas would. Waiting until moments when she was most coherent showed respect for her decision. It made her fall for him just a little more. 

 

Hermione's fingers came up to brush across his gland. She could feel rumbling from his chest as he leant into her hand. 

 

“Yes. Take me, make me yours,” Hermione said nodding. He grinned as he sat up pulling her into his lap. 

 

“It's important that you come first, that you bite me first. You have to make that move. If you don't, you'll be less you and more of just a submissive omega. You'll lose some of yourselves if I bite first. Do you understand?” Draco said lining himself with her entrance. 

 

Hermione nodded quickly before throwing her head back as he filled her. He took both of her wrists in one hand holding them above her head, the scent glands pressed against each other. She shuddered just from the feeling coming from her wrists. His other hand was kneading her breast. Twisting and pulling at her nipple. Switching to the other before sliding down to tease her clit as she rocked her hips, riding him as hard as she could. 

 

His mouth teased at her neck, switching between glands licking and sucking them. The build up to this one was bigger. Her head dropped to his neck as her whole body shook. Draco moved beneath her, keeping up the pace she had started, once she faltered too close to do much more than moan and writhe under his assault. She began to lick at the scent gland in his neck, getting ready to bite when the time came. To make him  _ hers _ . 

 

“Come on, come for me. That's a good girl,” Draco coaxed. One hard pinch of her clit was enough to make her explode. She felt his skin break beneath her teeth as she marked him. His scent became even more pungent as she released him. His hand came up to his neck touching the clear liquid that oozed from the wound, wiping it down her breasts. 

 

“Mine,” he growled pulling her off him turning her over so he could enter her from behind. She realised he had been gentle until this moment. He fucked her hard and fast, one hand gripped in her hair the other holding her hip so tight she knew she would be bruised the next day. She didn't care. The sound of slapping flesh almost drowned out his groans and growls. As his thrusts began to falter he pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest. She could feel he was getting close. She was too. His mouth fixed onto her shoulder, beginning with the gentlest of kisses. The hand holding her head moved to between her thighs. Coaxing her towards yet another orgasm. 

 

After one last, hard thrust, Draco stilled within her. Hermione saw stars as she fell over the edge feeling his cock begin to expand, her last coherent thought was whether it was possible to die from too much pleasure. Hermione felt his teeth sink into her gland. She went limp in his arms, unable to even hold herself up anymore. 

 

Draco carefully moved them to lie on the bed, still joined by his his knot. She could feel him still pulsing inside her as every last drop was coaxed from him. 

 

“We’re going to be like this for a while,” Draco said hugging her against him. 

 

“I know,” Hermione replied sleepily. 

 

“Do you regret it?” Draco asked burying his face into her hair. 

 

“No, I'm glad we did it. You're not that bad,” She said shrugging as much as their position allowed. 

 

“Not that… how many orgasms do you think it will take to get an actual compliment on my skills?” 

 

“Hmmm a hundred?” She teased giggling. 

 

“Done,” Draco said as his hands slid down her body. She caught his wrist just before it reached its destination. 

 

“Maybe some sleep first. I was only teasing, you are the best I've ever had,” Hermione said as her eyes drooped. 

 

“Still, I'll give you a hundred orgasms this heat. A hundred more on the next. So many even you will lose count…” Draco was murmuring against her ear. She tried to stay awake to listen to his words but her body was spent. Her eyes were fluttering as she caught the last of his words. Words she wasn't sure were dream or reality.

 

“...and then maybe you'll love me, the way I love you.”


End file.
